License to Spy
by Invisiblegirl3
Summary: This starts between book 3 and 4 and, well, you ll have to see where it goes! -EDIT: Currently under revision, chapters will soon be longer and a whole lot better than they currently are.- Disclaimer: I do not own, and clearly did not write, the Gallagher Girl books.
1. London

Winter break was finally here, and I was ready to put the past semester behind me as I zipped up my suitcase, excited for the holiday season. I would be spending all of break in London with my best friend. What more could a girl ask for?

"The car`s waiting downstairs for you when you`re ready, girls." Madame Dabney reminded Bex and I as she drifted past our dorm.

Bex met my eyes, and I knew we were thinking the same thing; I wasn`t the only one coming with Bex to London. As soon as I set foot off school grounds, every move I made would be tracked, every building I entered secure, and my plane to England would be filled with international security professionals, all guarding one person. Me. "We`ll be down in a moment!"

I took a deep breath and hugged my smallest roommate, Liz, goodbye. "Say hi to Ellie for me."

"I will!" She said, brightening at the mention of her sister. "You be safe now, okay? Don`t do anything I wouldn`t do."

"So I can`t go barefoot?" I joked.

"How about making her promise something more realistic, like not doing dangerous stuff _without Bex_?"

I let out a dramatic fake sigh. "I suppose…"

Eva stuck her head into our room. "Bex, you`re mom`s downstairs."

For a girl who hadn`t seen her mother since August, Bex looked reluctant to follow Eva out.

"Go ahead." I said, realizing she`d been waiting for me. "I just need to grab a few more things."

She nodded, and turned to Liz. "Race you down the stairs."

I was about to ask if it was wise to race the girl who`d once tripped over a leaf down two flights of stairs, but they were gone before I could get my warning out.

"Forgetting something?" asked Macey, tossing me Zach`s jacket. I caught it easily, and stuffed it in my bag, trying to block out the image of it soaked in my aunt`s blood that had been burned into my mind since November.

"I can`t wear it. Not yet."

"It`s okay."

Her tone of voice reminded me I wasn't the only Gallagher Girl who had been under tight security for the past few months. My guards were protecting me from the international terrorist association that, until recently, everyone had though was hunting her.

"See you in January." I hugged her, glad that I had a friend who understood my secrets.

"Cam? I know it`s next to impossible, but try and forget about the Circle for a little while and have some fun."

"Thanks, I`ll try." I pulled the suitcase off my bed. "Coming?"

We left the room and headed downstairs. "Have you read that new issue of Espionage Today? I`d lend you my copy to ready on the plane, but Liz already asked to see it over break."

"Is that the one with the article on how to make your own bug out of a picture frame? Tina was talking about that this morning." Macey said. "I totally call dibs when we get back."

I nodded just as we reached the main floor. Liz walked up to us, digging through her purse for some reason.

"I have a granola bar here for you, for the tip… I hear it's a really long plane ride!" Liz said in her soft southern accent. A clear glass vial fell out of her purse. "Oopsie daisy!"

Thankfully, Macey snatched the vial before it smashed on the floor, unleashing who knows what into the room. Liz took the vial and passed me a granola bar. I gave it back.

"I could say I don't need the calories, but Lizzie, truthfully? I don't need the tracking chips that I know you planted in here."

Liz looked at me with innocent brown eyes. "Cammie, do you really think I would…?"

"First off, to stop you right there, yes you would. Second, if it`s just granola, how come you didn`t give one to Macey?"

Liz, Macey, and Bex exchanged looks similar to those of children caught with stolen chocolate all over their faces.

"Seriously, the MI6 and CIA agents that are in my protection detail can handle the Circle. They`re professionals."

Then again, it hadn`t been MI6 or CIA professionals who`d found Macey at the lake.

I took back the granola bar. I opened it. I bit it.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "I`m gonna miss you two." I pulled Macey and Liz into a hug.

"Get in here!" Liz smiled, pulling Bex into our group hug.

* * *

After another exchange of goodbyes, I joined Bex and her mother and in a bullet proof (and possibly bomb proof) limo that used to belong to the president. Behind us, Liz and Macey got into their own (less hi-tech) limos and waved to us as we pulled away. As the driver pulled us out of the front gates and towards highway ten, I realized my mom hadn`t come to say goodbye.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked Bex, who nodded and passed it over. Unfortunately, we were still too close to the school`s jammers for her phone to work.

I thought Bex had fallen asleep for most of the ride, until, when we were on the outskirts of D.C, she sat up and looked over at me.

"My dad`s meeting us at the airport in D.C, and the CIA are protecting us from here till the plane." Bex said, although I vaguely heard her. D.C. stretched out on all sides around us. On the left, I could see my old street. The American History Museum, standing tall and proud next to the golden topped Natural History. Then I saw a van, a white van speeding towards us on the road. I was about to scream for the driver to speed away as fast as possible when I saw it was just an electric company van. Bex put her hand on my shoulder.

As much as I wanted to forget what had happened in this last month, my trained memory would not let me forget. I wanted to forget that Bex didn`t usually go home with a CIA/ MI6 escort. As much as I wanted to forget it, the words from the rooftop in Boston kept coming back. Get Her. Get Me.

* * *

Bex's parents were both MI6, so when I stepped in to their London home, I could tell that Mrs. Baxter's mirror was a computer (it was a newer model of the one my mother used to have when we lived in D.C.), and I wasn`t surprised to learn that behind the portrait of Queen Elizabeth was a computer with direct contact to MI6. But the thing I was most excited about was that, second door to the left upstairs; they had a bedroom for me, Liz, and Macey to use anytime we visited.

So, have you any plans?" I asked Bex, who had offered to help me unpack.

"Well, while I have you hostage in my bloody country, I am going to show you how fun it is to be a Brit. Tomorrow we`re going to see…" she cut off suddenly. I looked at what she had found. "You really like him, don't you?" said Bex, holding Zach's jacket high above my reach so I couldn`t hide it.

"Rebecca Baxter…. come on!" I swept her legs out, but she recovered before I could grab the jacket, and jumped out of the way. I`d tried kickboxing her too many times to think this was going to end well, so I analyzed the situation and took the safest (but not the most preferable) route; the truth. "Fine, I do." I muttered.

Bex beamed.

"…but I`m making it my New Year's resolution to give up boys."

"Why?" She asked, as if I`d told her I was going to shave my head and become a monk.

"Honestly, the boys seem to be the root of all my problems. My first CIA debrief was because of Josh, and don`t even get me started on all the trouble Zach has caused…" Bex shrugged, and I took the opening to flip her onto the bed and snatch the jacket back.

"You leave me no choice, Cameron Ann Morgan. My New Year`s resolution…" Bex paused dramatically, smiling and glowing as if she fell out of a modeling audition, and not onto a bed, "…is finding you a boy!"

"You`ve got to be kidding me."

* * *

**A/N: Just a warning, I`m in the middle of going through this story and revising the whole thing (aka making it comprehensible), so the rest of the story is not yet up to par with this chapter. I am terribly sorry for the horrible quality of writing in the rest of this story, but I promise it will be fixed soon. Until then...**


	2. Resisting Charlie

"Oh Cammie…."

Oh no! It can't be, no, no! I turned away from the voice, hoping that I was still dreaming.

"That's right! See, your awake if you can tell what today is! Now, you have exactly thirty seconds before I flip you off the bed and drag you down to breakfast. One, two, three,…" Bex threatened.

I rolled over. " You wouldn't do that to an innocent person would you?"

"Guilty of oversleeping. Twenty, twenty one.."

I armed myself with a hairbrush from the side table and attempted to make a dash for the closet.

"Thirty!"

Five minutes later, Bex and I were sitting on a park bench, fully ready for a day in London. In Bex's opinion, anyway. I sat begrudgingly, while she was scoping out a victim.

" Can I go get hot chocolate or something? It's not like I am going to miss anything?"

Eyeing the M16 agents tailing or, rather, protecting me she said " Fine. Cam, please stop being a bloody wet blanket, its supposed to be fun. Tomorrow we'll go do something you want to do O.K.?"

I walked into a Starbucks across the street and got in line when someone about a inch taller than me but way more muscular than me collide with me and send coffee allover my denim jacket. As I look up to see who had ruined my jacket, I found myself lost in hazel eyes, a square chin, and blond hair.

" Oh, I'm so sorry! My names Charlie, and I have never seen you before." He said this in less than five seconds, but thanks to my spy training, I caught it all.

" I'm Cammie, its O.K., it was getting small anyway." Actually, I just got it for town days three weeks ago. Then it struck me like hot coffee. I could not let another Josh scenario happen, let alone what Zach would do if he found out. Zach. He would probably make it so Charlie would never remember he even liked coffee, let a lone a girl named Cammie he bumped in to.

" Here, I'll go buy you another coat next door. Really, its cold out, so I don't want you to lie about the weather to make it seam fine." Man, he was fast! I could not protest in the time it took for him to come back (1mininute and 15.5 seconds).

" I really should get going" I said, knowing a bit of rudeness was necessary to not end up with another Josh, or maybe worse. I regretfully walked away, hoping he did not say any thing like…

" You know, I didn't spill my coffee in the most beautifulgirl in star bucks on accident! See you around, love!"

AHH! Of course he had to say something like 'Suzie is a lucky cat'! Oh, Bex is going to LOVE this! AHH!

**A/n**

**Thank you to all you who favorite authored and favorite storied me!**

**Review, I am open to suggestions!**

**Zach in upcoming chapters!**


	3. Surprises

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Bex and I were shuffling down the busy streets of London , trying to find a place where they could get free Wi-Fi to video chat. They would have preferred that they could have used a M16 Video conference room, but they wouldn't have access to it unless, well, they hacked in to M16, but the Baxter's wouldn't be very happy when they found out. Their M16 escort tailed behind them at a short distance, watching for danger. Then Bex led the tail and I into a small bookshop with a sign in the window that read;

**The London Booksmith**

**Open Mon-Sat 10:00-6:00**

**Free Wi-Fi**

Five minutes and one hot chocolate later, Bex and I were looking at the smiling faces of our other two best friends, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry staring back at us from the laptop. " Hi Cam, hi Bex! How's it going? Did you see your surprise yet?"

"Surprise? You don't mean…? Wow, so you managed to contact him? Nice." Bex looked smugly at the screen, her eyes held a knowing look that was trade marked Bexish. In fact, it was notoriously called "The Look".

"Ah, yes, THAT surprise." I tried as best as I could to feign a look somewhat like The Look.

I did not get the reaction I was looking for, which involved them spilling what the heck this surprise thing was (I hate surprises). Instead, I received a quizzical look from everyone.

" Yeah, sure, well see about that." Macey rolled her eyes. "You're not fooling anyone, Cam. Believe me, if you knew, you would not just be sitting there." turning to Liz, she asked, "Speaking of which, is it all arranged for you-know-when?"

"You know, I am done with this secrecy! I hate not knowing stuff so much that I hack into M16 to get tomorrows agenda! And now you purposely keeping secretes! Ah!" I turned around in mid-performance to dramatically exit, when the last sentence turned to a collective gasp in my mouth.

" Hello, Gallagher girl." I stood staring until the speaker told my friends he was taking me on a walk around the block, and we whisked out of the building, and on to streets of London., where I found my voice again.

Liz, Macey, and I watched Cam and her surprise, Zach, skirt down the street, Zach laughing at something Cammie said.

" Hopefully for this guy Cammie met yesterday, Charlie, they don't go into Starbucks. Because if so, Cam's new friend will wish he never spilled that coffee."…

**A/N If you get Bex's foreshadow, You probably know what's coming! **

**I am pretty sure I am only writing a few more chapters of this, possibly 2 more.**

**I'm open to ideas!**


	4. A Goode Plan

**Sorry this took so long to write, I've been sooo busy. Well, anyways, here it is!**

"So, how exactly is it that my three best friends some how are able to get you to come to London, and I am not allowed to know where you've been?" He laughed.

"You don't want to know." Typical Zach.

"I DO want to know. Seriously. If I can trust you, I need to know exactly who you are." I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Nice try. You know who I am. Plus that's the point. You CAN'T trust me."

"Really? Who are you?"

"Zach Goode. Duh. I thought the Gallagher Academy trained its girls to not have memory loss." He brushed past me and kept walking. He was really starting to bug me. Sometime I wish I did have memory loss. Then I would not remember that I was the most wanted person by a certain terrorist organization. And no, I don't mean Al-Qaeda.

"Why are you here? Don't say cause Bex, Liz and Macey invited you because we both know you have your own agenda."

"Charlie." All things that made sense did a 360.

"WHAT?"

"That guy, Charlie. He's a alumni Blackthorne. He got word you were here and is currently planning to lure you away from your guards and friends so the Circle can get you."

"Oh no… why does everything have to be related to the Circle nowadays! Let me guess, you're here to kick his butt."

"Pretty much. Unless you've got a better plan." I grinned deviously.

"Lets get Bex. She won't want to miss this."

**A/N: That's it for now, but I promise I wont take as long next time to update! Please comment!**


	5. Another Kidnaping

**I` m sorry these are so short! Think; short=sweet.**

The cold night air blew past me in a gentle breeze. For a change, there wasn't a M-16 guard in sight. The sound of my best friend over the comms relaxed me. Now, after sneaking out of M-16 protection( not to mention Bex`s house) all I had to do was wait. And prevent my self from hyperventilation over the fact that I had just set myself up as bait for the Circle.

" Chameleon? You ready? Superman? Are you in position?"

" I'm all set Duchess. Coffee bean is rounding the corner." I resisted the urge to meld into the bench I was sitting on so Charlie "Coffee bean" wouldn't see me.

"Cammie… you there?" There he was, standing so innocently in front of me. It took all I had not to punch him and to instead look him in the eyes and try to channel a sweet persona. Tough, and almost impossible, seeing as he was only trying to trick me and I knew it.

" Hello, Charlie. You got my message? Good."

"Um, care a walk? Just along the street a bit."

"Okay." The plan was going smoothly so far.

I stood and he took my hand. Trying not to wince, we started down the street. Suddenly, a van sped down the road and screeched to a stop in front of us. Charlie grabbed my shoulders.

" Give them my regards Cammie. Thanks for sneaking out to make my job much easier." he shoved me in the opening door of the van. I struggled, kicked, punched, and twisted, but the door slid closed with me inside.

Through the mirror-like glass on the back of the van I saw when Charlie waved with a diabolical sneer. I also saw the way he fell like a rag doll when Bex repelled onto his head, knocked him out, and threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The strong hands that pulled me in the van released. "I call shotgun" I said to my 'captor'.

" No need to hit that hard. This is really goanna burse."

"Poor you. " Zach parked the van and opened the door.

"Se ya, Gallagher Girl." He melded into the foreign shadows as Bex`s footsteps grew louder.

" Will I?"

"Yes."

**The End**


End file.
